


Snowflakes

by Piff



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, E. Aster Bunnymund Has Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jack Frost Needs A Hug, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Protective Mother Nature, Relunctantly Protective Boogeyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: Aster Bunnymund, Easter Bunny and Guardian of Hope, has a dream. To attain this dream, this wish, this hope, he will do anything. Use anything. Destroy anything.Or someone.Jack doesn't know if he can cope, but with Mother Nature and the Boogeyman at his side, there might be some light at the end of the tunnel.---To be blunt, Jack frost  was tricked/bullied into carrying Aster's kits and Mother Nature is NOT happy. Pitch is reluctant but agrees to help.





	1. Chapter 1

"But Aster said..."

Pitch really hated those words. Instead of snapping though, he carefully let out " _Aster_ is an _alien life form_ who had no right to tell you how to work your own _Earth based_ magic." Ignoring the fact that Pitch himself was also technically an alien... He was only guiding. Not demanding. Lying.

The boy (the stars knew he was practically an infant and what had that mangy furball been _thinking_ ) ducked his head down and traced a finger over the arm of his chair.

"So if that is settled, let's try this again. Close your eyes and think hard about what it is you want. Ears, eyes, whatever species it is that you prefer. Imagine them in place of where your current ones are. Concentrate." 

Eons seemed to pass before there was a noticeable change, the long floppy ears slowly shrinking away like snow on a hot day. As the ears became more human everything else fell away much more quickly- the muzzle and fur and teeth. Leaving Jack Frost to finally look like the shaggy-haired teenager he was supposed to be. 

One about to cry in relief as he ran fingers over his hairless face, re-acquainting himself with the more familiar features.

"There, see? Not hard at all. With some practice you'll be able to take any shape you please." Pitch was pleased by the progress even if he had NOT wanted to give magic lessons to the Guardian Brat. The memories of his defeat still stung. But when the request came from his daughter...

Well. 'Request' was an understatement. Where his darling little girl had learned to be so determinedly ruthless he'd never know, but he'd been downright intimidated by her showing up in his gloomy lair. And when combined with his loathing for the so called Easter Bunny...

He watched as the boy hesitantly reached inside the blankets wrapped around him, placing a hand over his swollen abdomen. "It wont hurt...?" 

"Of course not. Your magic will ensure that the fetus...es will change form as you do. There is absolutely no need to trap yourself in a rabbit form just because that beast thinks it will ensure you to have Pookan babies." He waved a dismissive hand at the very idea. Honestly, Aster Bunnymund was the worst teacher Pitch had ever heard of. Or if not the worst then certainly the most selfish. Which wasn’t much different.

It wasn't as if Bunnymund didn't have any other children, when in fact he had _many_ children by _many_ different spirits but since none fit his idea of 'Pooka'... all were pretty much ignored.

Even the ones born by Mother Nature herself.

Pitch tried not to think about that too much.

Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation, he eyed the boy and tried to gauge how far along Jack might be. "Has the Mother of Nature told you when to expect the.." his mind blanked on an appropriate name. "...progeny?"

Jack shook his head. "No. She said.. she said there were too many variables. That she'll keep a close eye on me. And-"

Pitch flinched as the trees surrounding them, heavy with icicles and snow, suddenly started to sway and chime while the ground shook. He frowned up at the sky and the shimmering, rainbow-like shield while Jack tried to burrow further into his blankets. Someone was clearly feeling a little desperate. After a good rolling of eyes at the rude persistence of certain creatures.. Pitch pushed his chair away from the table and moved around it to kneel on one knee next to Jack's chair.

Taking hold of Jack's chin and forcing the boy to look at him, "don't be afraid. Mother Nature is a powerful and strong willed young woman, and he will never be able to take down her barriers in her own home. This is quite literally the safest place you could be. Bunnymund can throw as many tantrums as he pleases, but until Seraphina invites him inside, and that would happen over her dead body, he. _Can not._ Get in. He took advantage of your age, innocence, and ignorance, she will never forgive him of that."

He stared the boy in the eyes to make it clear he was serious. Deadly serious.

"She will _kill_ him before she allows him anywhere near you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack huddled in the odd bowl-shaped chair heaped with pillows and blankets. He’d worry about Mother Nature’s tendency to swaddle him in layer upon layer of cloth, but it actually did make him feel better as all the insulation kept him nicely chilled. Within reach was a bookcase and small table holding the rest of his lunch.

The little cottage he’d been ensconced in was small and cozy and best of all- it was planted in the wintery aspect of Mother Nature’s home. She had a bit of each season set up like quarters of a pie, with her main home right smack in the center. 

Jack's pie slice was all winter, he was surrounded by snow and ice-ladden trees and there was even a little frozen stream that wound around it like a friendly snake. 

it was perfect. 

What Jack did NOT like was moving a lot. It seemed like everything hurt, from the bottom of his swollen feet to the headache living on the top of his skull. And then there was the exhaustion.. Lately he could sleep, and sleep, and sleep some more and never feel rested.

Mother Nature said it was because the babies were sucking up all his energy to grow. And that maybe, MAYBE, he’d feel better back at the Warren but Jack had dozed off on the explanation why. He hadn't wanted to bring it up again.

Something about magical light anyways.

Burrowed in his nest, Jack caught the ‘crunching’ sounds of someone walking up to the door of his cabin, tromping through the snow.

Ha. 

Pitch always looked funny with snow dusting his hair and shoulders.

It was amusing how the Boogeyman bowed down so easily to the wishes of his daughter, the mind boggling powerful Mother Nature, enough to visit and keep Jack company every now and then. 

Jack had so little to amuse him lately. 

Still, it was surprising how much he was starting to like the visits from Pitch Black, the one guy who Jack should have been most afraid of at this time. But not only was the guy a pretty good teacher when it came to magic, he was a fountain of information about other things. 

Pitch Black was _seriously_ old and had the knowledge to match. It was fascinating the things he’d say to Jack’s many, many questions.

Like why Sandy couldn’t talk.

Where Tooth got all the tiny fairies.

Why Aster had picked HIM.

The last one had been particularly important and he didn’t think Pitch was actually going to talk about it at first.

“Bunnymund is trying to heal the wounds on his heart by searching for the perfect mate, one who will give him children in his image. He seeks to repopulate the world and universe with Pooka who will, in his mind, go on with the so very honorable task of taking care of everyone else.”

“…that’s not good?”

“Considering he’s impregnated not only you, an underage spirit of questionable strength and power, but dozens of others on this planet, I would say it’s very not good. As for his expectations of being able to take care of the universe? Think of it less as one would take care of their younger sibling, and more like that of a strict teacher. THEY know best, and you are simply a small, ignorant being who couldn’t possible know what you want or need.”

Reading between the lines, there seemed to be a lot more to the story than Jack wanted to hear at the moment. “But…”

“Why you?”

“…yeah.” 

“You are powerful,” the sour expression on his face almost made Jack smile. “You are young, and powerful, and had no idea what to do with that power. Bunnymund saw his chance to warp your ideas to fit his own. Belief is a very powerful tool as you know. If he could make you _believe_ that you are of Pookan blood with the ability to shapeshift, the ability to carry the children of a Pooka, then perhaps the children would BE Pooka.”

“So because I’m an idiot.” Jack's chest ached. He didn't know what answer he'd been expecting really.

“Idiocy and ignorance are not the same. You can only learn what you are taught, and if that teacher is biased, then your learning will be biased.” Pitch paused a moment. “If you must be comforted, then rest assure that I find you a very quick student and that you are not likely to find yourself in this sort of situation again.”

Jack tucked his nose under a blanket to think about this. All Pitch could see was a mop of white hair and a pair of sad blue eyes. 

He was going to have to be reassuring again, wasn’t he? 

Casting his eyes to the ceiling, Pitch heaved a sigh. “My Daughter wishes you to meet some people. Some of her children who have, in a different way, been a part of something like this. Bunnymund as I mentioned before has many children and none that he chooses to recognize for they are not Pooka, not to him. Would you care to see them?”

“…sure?” 

“Good. They will be here for dinner. Do try not to stare.”

“…ok.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch leaned over the bowl-like chair and rooted around in the blankets for the sleeping sprite. He'd already removed two quilts and three wools, the sprite had to be in there somewhere. Probably half smothered at this point. “How long did you say he’s been sleeping?”

Mother Nature shook her head. “I don't know for sure. I can’t be here all the time, but whenever I have looked in on him in the last four days he's always been asleep. And I’m starting to worry about his Core. He is the Guardian of Fun and he’s been very far from any of such with his difficulty in getting around and his understandable fear of future events.”

“He needs a nursemaid,” Pitch muttered as he continued to unbury the Sprite. Was he part cat to disappear in such a small space?

“It's being taken care of, I asked one of the girls to come stay for a while. She just needs to tie up a few loose matters before she can relocate for a unknown amount of time.”

“Tawaret I assume? Her knowledge of childbirth and childcare is almost godly.” Fangs flashed in a quick little smirk. 

“And she’ll maul anyone who gets in her way, which is why she's one of your favorites." Seraphina shook her head as she wandered around the room. With how the windows were almost permanently left open, snow was everywhere. It was _cold_. Her daughter would surely know to pack warm clothing.. but a few more quilts couldn't hurt.

Pitch finally located Jack at the very bottom of the bowl, curled under the last blanket which thanks to his very breath was heavy with frost and crackled as Pitch peeled it back. After a long moment “…how many is he carrying?”

“Four. Aster is very good at creating litters.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps he is simply exhausted from carrying such a burden on his a small frame.”

Seraphina pursed her lips. “You know it is more than that. When Manny made him a Guardian, Jack took on responsibilities that came with as many restrictions as it did rewards. He needs Fun. Or just plain _happiness_.”

“He’s the size of a whale. What is there to be happy about?”

“Must you be so tactless in front of him?”

Pitch sniffed. “He’s dead asleep, he can’t hear me. I could insult his intelligence and lack of it for hours and he’d not care.”

“If you weren’t my father I’d-”

“As for the matter of his core..” Pitch reached into the nest to shake Jack’s shoulder.

The boy whined a few times as he slowly became aware of the immortals arguing in front of his bed. Chair. Thing. Blinking at them-

“Wa’s going on?”

“You’ve been asleep for four days,” Pitch crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a hip[ into the bamboo frame. “Being that you can not be out and doing as you usually do, Seraphina thinks your core is being corrupted.”

Mother Nature threw her hands up in the air. “Oh my gods, Father. Heavens forbid you ever think of human decency. Oh no, you just have to go and give the most blunt explanation possible, to hells with everyone else. _I'm the Boogeyman, hear me insult everyone I cross paths with!“_

Pitch just sniffed at her exaggerations.

Jack rubbed at his eyes, wincing as something kicked sharply at his ribs. Or would that be someone? Whatever the case, it hurt. More. “I’m dying?”

“Oh no no, sweetheart. He just meant that you might be getting a little weak because you’ve been stuck here for so long.” Mother Nature fussed over him, awkwardly trying to wrap another blanket around him before settling for patting him on the head. “I- WE both think you should go out on a little field-trip.”

Out? Outside the barrier? 

Before Jack could start to really panic, he found himself removed from the odd little bowl-chair he’d been nestled in and (blanket and all) carried out the door by a muttering Pitch Black. Who, as usual, had this faint look of disdain and irritation on his face. And yet still taking the time to say “I have my own ways to get in and out of this place, that no one else can use. So don’t bother fretting over being followed because it is simply impossible.”

Peering over Pitch's shoulder, Jack saw that Mother Nature was rolling her eyes. Jack found that oddly comforting since it was a look he’d seen quiet often these days and never combined with something scary.

“So… uhh.. where are we going?”

“Out.”

“But-”

“Hush child and be patient.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jack could feel the tears on his cheek slowly freeze. He wiped away the little balls of ice and smiled. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It is.” A little bright for him, but even Pitch could see the beauty of the sunrise behind a pair of sunglasses. The two were so high up in the mountain that the sun shown off a thin layer of clouds, turning them pink and purple and gold. The few mountaintops that peaked through made it look like little islands in a sea. 

It was lovely.

Just.. a little too bright. 

“What does it mean to have a corrupted core?” Jack pushed the thick wool blanket away to bask in the frigid breeze that came by. 

“A corrupted core can mean many things. A core is the very base of a person, it’s what they live by and live for and gain power from. If a person is deprived of what makes them them, it causes either a fading or a change, depending on what that person is doing. If it’s too different, then they usually fade away. If it’s similar, then it can cause a core to mutate and warp to belonging to THAT thing.”

Looking at Jack, Pitch could tell he was being too vague.

“For example let us say that I have the core of ‘Fear’. Hard to believe, I know, but just pretend. I cause Fear because I enjoy the feeling of it from others, I gain power from it, and it gives me something to do. If there was no one around to be afraid, after a while I would grow weak. And bored. If I were instead exposed to.. let’s say anger, in place of fear then I might switch to the ability to feed off Anger. Anger can be very alike to Fear as some people get very upset when they’ve been frightened. Sadness would also work. Being scared long enough can make people very sad. But on the opposite side would be happiness. Doesn’t mean I can’t be happy or be around happy people, it would just give me no power or sustenance and if I were around only happy people, I would fade.”

It… wasn’t really that simple. But even so Pitch could tell Jack was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the concept. Maybe Pitch had said too much in one go.

“My core is ‘Fun’. So.. not having fun…and not being around anything fun… means I’m going to fade?”

“It means that you need to find something close to ‘Fun’ and learn how to work with it. And I know something very, very close. I saw it on your face when the sun came up. ‘Fun’ can be a very fickle thing… but ‘Joy’? ‘Joy’ can be found anywhere.

“Joy… I’m not sure I know what the difference is,” Jack grimaced. “Aren’t they the same thing?”

“To have fun is to do something. A fleeting activity that makes you laugh or smile for the moment. Joy is.. You felt joy in making the children happy and having that fun with them. The fun was a game of snowball or sledding, a brief moment in time. But you took joy in the fact that they would remember snow and winter as a good time. Before the children believed, you could not actually have much fun with them, but you still enjoyed giving them a white Christmas. You enjoyed watching the sun come up.” Pitch paused a moment, and slowly “you can have joy in the thoughts of your coming children.”

That was part of the problem wasn’t it? Jack wasn’t having fun being pregnant. He was afraid of what was yet to come. He was scared about giving birth, about Aster, about the babies, about Aster's reaction to Jack abandoning him, about the amount of babies…

“Can I?”

“Children are considered by most people a great blessing and a gift. Some have.. a less flattering start than others, but very few are regretted. This does NOT mean you have to be thankful to that beast. You can love and cherish the children as much as you want, without having to forgive the one who bullied you into carrying his litter.”

“That's not.. I agreed. It was so important to him and I just.. ”

He reached out and touched Jack on the forehead, making the boy go still and look at him. “He bullied you. He manipulated you with affection and made you feel like you _owed_ him. That is not how a relationship works. He doesn't deserve you OR the children and I hope you never decide otherwise. Find what gives YOU joy and forget what anyone else says." Personally, Pitch took joy in revenge and harassing people who had angered him but.. he wasn't allowed to say that sort of thing.

…he sounded like an Inspiration Leader. Pitch was going to have to go and be very nasty when he went out to haunt the shadows to balance it out. But with his sour thoughts to himself, Jack was looking a little better now. A little more awake.

A little more angry. 

This was progress.


	5. Chapter 5

Tawaret was _wonderful_. 

She was a large, huggable woman with the head of a hippo and she liked nothing better than to mother Jack endlessly. He'd never had someone before who would fuss so much to make sure he was warm or cold enough, making sure he'd eaten and brought in all sorts of food to satisfy his cravings and puzzles for his boredom. Mother Nature checked in on him often, but not like this. 

When he started fiddling with sewing, she found him baskets of cloth scraps from all over the world, and thread and needles and books upon books upon books. It didn't start off all that great, but Jack's first quilt was coming along nicely.

Tawaret however was a serious knitter, and the look on Pitch Black's face when the man dropped in to visit had made Jack laugh for days. The look of relief when he learned Jack wasn't interested at all with the yarn craft was almost as good.

Jack hadn't put it together that a child of Seraphina's would be a grandchild of Pitch, and that Tawaret was his favorite grandchild… well. The things you leaned.

“Have you not ever seen an angry hippo Jack?”

“I don't think they live in my neck of the woods.”

Pitch grinned, a dark and bloodthirsty smirk that made Jack lean back into his chair. “Hippos kill hundreds of people every year, they are one of the top ten most dangerous animals in the world. People who come between them and their young, between them and their mate, or merely between them and their morning meal, come to a very nasty end.”

“...oh.” Jack thought about it for a moment, trying to connect the sweet and loving woman with this new information. “ _Oh_.”

“Yes. You have one of the most lethal bodyguards we could get our hands on.” Pitch looked awfully smug now, a much better expression than the previous smile. Tawaret looked equally smug, returning with Jack's lunch on a tray.

“I was once worshiped as a Goddess of childbirth and protector of infants. I would say there is no one better suited to this situation than I. And to be able to piss off the rabbit.. is just a treat too great too ignore.”

It was impossible to put the tray directly on Jack's lap, so it went to an odd little table that hooked over the edge of the nest and brought the dishes within his reach. It allowed her to straighten and smooth the blankets around him. 

“Sobek is the one with the talent for wards, and he's just tickled pink that it's kept out the nuisance so far.”

Another of Pitch's favorite grandchildren. Truthfully, for one thing or another, each one was his favorite but that was his little secret. He adored ALL his grandchildren, teeth and fangs and scales and feathers and all. Sobek was pretty cool in Jack's opinion to, though the crocodile had given Jack quite the surprise at first.

Eying Jack, Pitch was honestly amazed at how much bigger Jack had gotten. He'd have sworn last week that Jack was ready to pop and yet there he still sat. The only thing Seraphina and Tawaret could say about the birth was that it would be 'soon'.

Pitch certainly hoped so. If Jack got any bigger they would need to build a bigger cottage.

“What names have you been considering?”

A startled look from the mother-to-be. 

“...please do not say you haven’t even thought about it.”

Jack coughed a bit.

“I thought I should see them first? Kinda rude to name someone you haven't even met.”

He squirmed as Pitch just stared at him blankly. After what seemed like a lifetime, the Boogeyman turned to his granddaughter with- “I'll find some books. You talk sense into him. Meet them first indeed,” he scoffed.

Tawaret chuckled as the man stomped out, and nudged a bowl of oatmeal closer to Jack. “Eat. At this time it's especially important to keep your strength up. We can pick out a few names later. Even if you end up not using them. “

“Think he'd blow a cork if I named one after him? A teeny tiny Pitchna Frost?”

“THAT is an argument I would pay to see. Now eat!”


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was looking for Aster.

Not literally. Or would that be not physically?

He wasn't out looking for the rabbit, no. He was just… looking for Aster. In their faces and soft whisps of hair. He wondered if Aster was lurking behind their pale blue eyes. He'd been told baby eyes could change colors and green wasn't too far from blue was it? The infants were so small it was hard to tell.

They hadn't felt small last week. Gail especially. Looking at the sleeping babe, you wouldn't be able to guess that she already had an iron will and the lungs to back it up. She was going to be _so much fun_ as a toddler.

Then there was poor Luka. His youngest must have felt so crushed among the flailing limbs of his three sisters. Completely out numbered. Jack had his back though, they'd survive this mess together. 

They would all survive this. 

In their individual wicker baskets, the infants were a perfectly matched set of pink limbs and white hair. Jack wondered if he'd ever be able to tell them apart without the color-coded bracelets. Though… Tilde seemed to have the curliest hair. And Luka's was so thin and fine it almost looked pink. Perfect for Valentines Day. Fianne had the biggest eyes, she always seemed to be looking around her wondering if this was all a joke. Gail was certainly the loudest, but that wasn't really a distinguishing feature.. unless you counted the angry red face.

“Get some sleep Jack. They'll be awake and screaming in a few hours.”

A hand under his elbow got his sore body off the floor. Jack winced and allowed the Boogeyman to guide him back to his much beloved bowl-chair. But even as he tried to get comfortable, he wondered. 

Would the babies prefer to sleep in a bowl too? A nest? Would they have all slept together in a moss-lined cradle under hand-dyed blankets? Looking so human, would Aster have smiled politely and then chucked them all out the next day?

Pitch was a darker shadow in the dim room, Jack could just barely see him sitting on the edge of the bed. Chewing on his lip, Jack finally breathed the question that had been pestering him for months.

“Has he ever cared? For any of them?” 

The silence went on so long Jack wondered if he had actually asked. It was pretty obvious wasn't it? Everyone said he ignored his children. But truly, all of them? Not one was deemed good enough to love? How could you not love your own child? Jack would move heaven and earth for these tiny creatures and they had been running him ragged.

“He never gave himself the chance to. The disappointment each time was too much. And then it was too late because what lover could forgive that betrayal?”

Pitch would deny everything later, he was the Boogeyman. But for now, as the household slept and the shadows pooled on the floor, he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders as he twisted a blanket between fists.

"I don't think I can face them." It hurt to confess, but saying it out loud felt better somehow. 

"Then don't. Seraphina has denied them entry along with everyone else until YOU are ready. I for one wouldn't care to hear their babbled apologies, but then I like to keep my grudges close at hand. I should not recommend you to do the same," the small 'humph' sound made Jack smile weakly.

"I don't want to be angry with them. They didn't do anything. But I think of Aster and I think of them and I get mad all over again. "

In for a penny in for a pound.. Pitch dragged the drastically lighter form onto his lap and tucked the pale head under his chin. "They should have kept a better eye on you. They were friends with Aster yes, but that should have made it more concerning instead of less. They knew his reputation and still allowed the nonsense to continue. You are not at fault. Be angry. Be furious. You are allowed to feel however you want to feel."

Curled up against Pitch, Jack could see his children lined up in a tidy row of wicker and linen.

It terrified him. 

Jack took in a deep breath and slowly let it back out. 

He could do this. Gail and Fianne and Tilde and Luka deserved so much more but he would do the best he could. 

"I'll just have to love them enough for the two of us."

Pitch grinned, fangs flashing as Jack continued-

"And if he comes near MY children I'll skin him alive."


	7. Chapter 7

Aster was surrounded by stars. Bright beautiful stars in gold and silver.

With swift, even strokes he blotted them out. 

Slowly but surely the nursery walls were painted white and once again a blank slate waiting for a new design. The blue star-studded skies, the snowy trees, the glittering snowflakes. All of it vanished under his hand.

Coming home to an empty Warren had been devastating. Terrified for Jack, for their kits, he had tracked the boy across the world only to come up against barriers he couldn't break. He needed Jack to come home. Where it was safe. He could watch over them and keep them safe and yet he wasn't even given a chance to explain.

So he'd waited. 

He didn't know how long he'd need to wait, there was no telling how long a pregnancy could take when involving magic. He'd waited in nail-biting agony until finally he was sent a message. Three daughters and a son, all healthy and perfect and the spitting image of Jack and Aster's world crashed down around him.

They weren't Pookan.

If they had been Pookan, he'd have felt their birth. There would have been a connection. 

And now he demolished the nursery because he couldn't stand to look at a room prepared for a family that he didn't have. 

Blindly he scraped and repainted the walls. He packed away the blankets and toys. He uprooted the snowdrops and the irises and the phlox. Aster had wanted Jack to be comfortable and surrounded by his favorite wintery things. No point to that anymore was there? Even if Jack was allowed to come by, Aster couldn't afford it. 

Aster smiled bitterly to himself. 

Mother Nature knew him better than he did. When she had forbidden him to speak to Jack, she'd told him “-prove it. You think this time is different? You think this time you are truly in love? Come back after the birth. I'll even let you know when it happens. Come back and tell him you love him and that the children are perfect.”

It had been a week now. Aster couldn't go. The children weren't perfect and nothing Aster tried to tell himself could change it. His future children, his Pookan children who would be the savors of his species who had been lost for so long, they would be perfect. 

Astre leaned his forehead against the wall, not caring that the wet paint was being ground into his fur. He hadn't thought he'd miss the bundle of mischief this much, so much it hurt.

But his missed his real family more.


	8. BONUS CHAPTER

He had gotten good at wrangling four wriggly kids through supper and into the bath. Bedtime was a little harder, but all four baby Frost's were (eventually) tucked under the covers and ready for their bedtime story.

Technically, each Snowflake had their own room and their own bed but.. well.. when it came to a story being told once or being told four times and then four individual "No you can't have snack, no your bear is right here, no just _please_ go to sleep" meant that for now they all got to camp out in one place.

They all ended up in Jack's bed by morning anyways.

Snagging Gail by the back of her nightgown, Jack hauled her back onto the bed.

The "I'm not tiiiiiired," was ignored.

"Ok, Tilde's turn to choose. What story do you wanna hear? Goldilocks and the three Bears? Saggy Baggy Elephant?"

"Nooooo I wanna hear about the goats that ate the troll!"

"The goats didn't eat the troll, they just-"

"Stomped him flat and hit him with their horns till he cried!"

".....right. Yeah why not." This was Pitch's fault. Ask him just once to put the babies to bed while Jack worked and now they wanted all the gruesome details.

The Three Billy Goats Gruff Who Made the Troll Cry was a special favorite. Right after the Three Little Pigs Who Ate the Wolf.

This time Jack didn't notice Gail had snuck off till Pitch Black brought her back. Once again tossed onto the bed, this time by a surprise guest, the four-year old pouted with arms crossed over her chest.

"Little girls who don't get a good night's sleep get stolen by moon rabbits."

Looking up at the tall man, she decided to gracefully accept her defeat. With a muttered "I'm not tired!" Gail tucked herself back under the blanket next to Fianne. Pitch further pinned her in by sitting on the side of the bed.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Pitch, who merely shrugged. "It's not impossible." Moon related rabbits COULD steal away a cranky little girl who created hurricanes with her tantrums. That was a powerful magic for one just over three feet tall.

Thankfully, Fianne just liked to play in the mud. Which is why Jack never, ever dressed her in white. Tilde liked to grow feathers, and one day she'd be the perfect image of a little cherub hiding a devil inside. Luka... he preferred to turn invisible and hide. With three sisters it was an act of sheer desperation to get some peace and quiet.

"Goodnight, and goodnight, and goodnight, and _goodnight Gail_." Kissing each forehead and pointing a stern finger at the eldest, Jack left them to sleep. It would take an hour or so of giggling and fighting and protests of "we're sleeping!" before they actually slept but they'd get there eventually.

Small frosty dolphins that glowed a delicate blue were let loose for nightlights, and Jack shooing Pitch out ahead of him.

"What brings you to the Frostside?"

The Boogeyman grimaced. "My Darling Daughter feels I have been remiss on my duties of Godfather and has ordered me to present myself as tutor to your young ones."

"...she got sick of you moping around?"

"She feels it best for Gail to be taught to control herself now rather than later."

"Ahuh." Jack grinned. "Just try not to call her an Evil Hellspawn again, ok? She wants it embroidered onto all her clothes."

"It was a most deserved name for her at the time."

"Whatever you say Uncle Boogey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's it. A crack-fic idea that ran away from me thoughI think I got a reasonable story out of it. Hope you enjoyed the read! I have other sillier things to put up soon so yeah. Aughta be fun.


End file.
